1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun safes and in particular to electronically-controlled gun safe doors which unlock or otherwise facilitate easier access when an alarm system is triggered.
2. Background and Related Art
Although gun safes have become popular as a way to protect firearms from inadvertent discharge or handling for those who are not authorized to have access to guns, one drawback is that the gun safe may hinder access to guns in emergency situations. In an effort to provide protection and limit access to guns, some manufacturers have introduced combination codes or biometric devices which recognize a user and allow access to the safe. If an unauthorized user attempts to access the safe, an alarm sounds or a call is made to a police department or alarm monitoring company.